A Life Left to Chance
by LemonBucket
Summary: A boy born to fight is always looking for a challenge crosses paths with a strange kid with a strange book, he soons discovers hes been chosen for something beyond his understanding hes found the challenge hes been looking for but at what cost? Mostly OC


Foreword-After awhile I found it difficult to wait every week for a new chapters of manga to be released so I decided to look for an already complete series that I could read to fill in the gaps that were left between updates. Somehow I stumbled upon Zatch Bell and find myself addicted to the storyline. Sadly I finally reached the ending and nearly broke out in tears at the ending. This manga inspired me try my hardest in anything I do no matter how difficult things get. Recently I found this site and couldn't resist writing, this is my first fanfic comments appreciated but please try not to be too harsh spent awhile on this so please enjoy

"I'll never forget the day I met Manny"

August 4th 2009.

The storm clouds gathered ominously around the school grounds just above the group of screaming crowd of students. My hands in my pockets I stood in the center of that crowd my light brown jacket and my green cargo pants getting soaked by the sudden down pour. Me and some other jackass had gotten into an argument about something I probably couldn't have cared less about all I wanted to do was kick the other guys ass. I paid no attention to the mob that surrounded me and him I didn't care about all the people pushing and shoving to get a glimpse of the action or about the millions of photos and videos that would probably show up on the internet cause of the fancy new things that phones can do nowadays. I just loved to fight. "listen here bitch you stepped on my brand new shoes, brand new mother fuckin shoes!!" he screamed I look at him and try to get an idea about how he fights. He was probably about 6 feet tall so he had the height advantage, I'd guess he weighed about 200 lbs and looked like he was on steroids, which might explain the anger problem, In any case my odds looked like crap. "Hello?!?! What the hells wrong with you" he yelled causing my mind to snap back to reality. "Im sorry did you say something" I answered back confused. "My shoes?!?!" he said pointing at them. "ya their really nice" I told him which only seemed to piss him off more. "They're fucked up asshole I just wanna know how you're gonna pay for them!" he said irritated. "Im not" I answered with a small smirk spread across my face. The guy just exploded lunging at me he threw a right hook at my face. I leaned back and took my hands out of my pockets and jabbed him quick three times in the stomach and throw a left straight right across his jaw in that instant the fight was over I walked away disappointed. The crowd just goes wild snapping pictures of the guy passed out on the floor and stare at me as a make my through the mob. Just another average day in the life of Matthew "The Wolf" Tavares.

I was walking back home after another disappointing fight my black hair drenched and hanging down my face. I hated the fact that my fights were usually over before they even began, just once I wanted to find someone who could keep standing after taking a couple of my punches. I lost myself day dreaming about an actual challenge and I accidently bump into this kid, we both fell flat on our asses. I look up to apologize but lose my words when I see what the kids wearing . Hes got this really intricate cloak green on the outside but pitch black on the inside and some weird looking armor on his chest and his hands not to mention the huge sword on his back, but what really got my attention was his mask that really seemed to stare me down almost looking into my soul. "Sorry kid my bad" I get up and help him to his feet when I notice this purple book I must have knocked out of his hands. I lean over and pick it up not thinking twice about it until the thing glows brighter than the sun and blinds the hell outta me. I stumble around a bit until I can see again I look around to the see the kid looking down at the book and then looking straight back at me as though I was connected to that flash that jus hit me. "Well I guess I'll see you around then" I told him and started walking home.

Im in my room laying on the bed and I cant get my mind off of that kid and his book. I had plenty of other things to worry about like my grades dropping and how Id probably be getting a suspension notice for knocking that guy out but somehow that random encounter wouldn't leave my mind. I sit up and grab the backpack beside me and start rummaging through the contents. Maybe If I did some homework it would get my mind off of it and help me get back on track with school two birds with one stone. I pull out my chemistry book and a couple pieces of paper when I notice that something is tapping at my window. "Fucking Kevin man" I open up the window expecting to find my best friend but instead I see the kid from earlier hanging from my window sill. He swings his way in like some Olympic athlete and then walks over to my bed laying down like its no big deal. I stare at him dumbfounded by the whole situation. He pulls out the same purple book and gives it to me. "Read it" he asks me and to confused to argue I open the damned thing. "What the fuck?" I look at the thing and don't understand a word in fact I wasn't even sure if they really were words. I look at the strange texts that look more like scribbles until I found a section in the book that for some reason I could read. "Sinagaron?" I said confused I look at him and find his hand had smoking rising from it. I turn around and see this huge circular hole in my ceiling. I turn to the kid to ask him why there was a whole in the roof and he just says "So you're the one", Like im supposed to know what that means. "The one what and who are you?" I ask trying to get some kind of answer out of him. "My name is Mandirigma and you are my partner for this battle" he answers. His answer only created more questions. "Battle for what?" I asked still trying to grasp what he was trying to tell me. "The battle to decide the demon king and would it be alright if I had something to eat?" He answers turning to my expecting a reply. I lay back on my bed and stare off into the whole in my roof and watch the clouds disperse and reveal the shining night sky. "What the hell did I just get myself into?"

It the beginning of my sophomore year, the beginning of the challenge that I wish I never asked for, and the beginning of a friendship that would never be broken. This is how I met Manny

Author's note: To begin with this was really something I would write about in my spare time, almost like a hobby. I really don't like to leave things unfinished which Is what I feel like I've done with this story, so I might come back to it depending on the feedback so if you enjoyed please feel free to say so. If I get 10 positive comments I'll definitely start working on some new stories and thanks for reading =)


End file.
